


'What, my love, is that?'

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cardigans, Crack, Knitwear, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, knitted lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Hannibal is sceptical about Will's surprise for him.Written at Camp Wendigo for our little writing game!





	'What, my love, is that?'

“What, my love, is that?” Hannibal asked as Will sauntered into the kitchen in nothing but an undersized conglomeration of wool spanning his chest, done up with three buttons in the center. The look on Hannibals face was akin to a cat presented with banana.

Their home range after their little Atlantic trip was a climate too warm for such garments and merely looking at Will had Hannibal near sweating.

“Lingerie. Do you like it?”

‘It’ was short, showing off Will’s midriff, and tight enough that the sleeves looked near to bursting as Will flexed his biceps.

“I believe you may be arrested for crimes against sheep. It’s rare to see such a neon shade of orange and green in that material.”

“Yes but do you _like_ it?”

“It would look better on the bedroom floor, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun at Camp Wendigo and this was a definite highlight!
> 
> Like it? [give it a retweet on twitter!](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1171170824650395649)


End file.
